With the improvement of living standards, a person is becoming more attentive to his or her own health status indicators. It has become necessary or desirable to monitor certain metabolites produced in the body. Routine, regular and frequent test of certain metabolites, such as blood sugar and blood lipids, or chemical indicators of the body, such as pH value of the blood, may encourage people to take certain health measures. Traditional tests conducted in hospital are usually time-consuming and costly and not suitable for regular and frequent tests.
Portable biochemical detectors were created to meet the need for regular test. Certain portal detection devices detect the concentration or amount of metabolites in the body using photoelectric colorimetry. A photoelectric colorimetry based device usually includes a light source with multiple lights. The light rays emitting from the source may pass through an optical plate, which may be transparent, and illuminate on a test paper. The diffusely reflected light then passes through the optical plate. An aperture diaphragm stops the passage of diffusely reflected light, except for the light passing through the aperture to reach a photoelectric detector. Thus, the light received by the detector is only a small portion of the reflected light and weak. Meanwhile, light from other source, such as the light reflected from the optical plate, may reach the detector to create noise. As a result, the signal to noise ratio may be small. It may become necessary to collect large amount of sample, such as blood, from a patient to conduct a test, which may increase the pain a patient might suffer.
The disclosed medical device is directed at solving one or more problems set forth above and other problems.